I wouldn't trade it for anything
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Owen and Claire struggle to help Zara through her PTSD side effects.


~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

~ 6 AM~

Claire was absolutely exhausted; she hadn't slept a full night in months. The reason? Zara's constantly increasing clinginess. She loved Zara, but by 10 she usually found herself pinned underneath her in the bed, or having to sit up and hold her, or Zara pressing herself as tightly against her as possible, the list goes on and on. Claire knew she had a good bit of PTSD, but she needed sleep. She had even gotten so desperate as to put sleeping pills in her drink so she'd fall asleep whether she was being cuddled or not; that didn't work. Claire always tried to tell herself that Zara got scared at night and that she couldn't help it; she really did feel bad for her, but the whole situation was really draining her, and Zara was sleeping fine other than the occasional nightmare. Which she also had to deal with in the small hours of the morning. "Morning babe." Owen said as he kissed Claire's forehead. "Mm.. morning. " Claire said sleepily. "Up with Zara all night again, huh?" "No, she didn't have any nightmares last night. But she was just so... on me.." Owen chuckled. "You're getting a taste of motherhood, Claire. Still want a baby?" Claire shot Owen an annoyed look and sipped her coffee. "Where is Zara, by the way?" Owen asked. "She's still asleep. I managed to get her to hold the pillow instead of me." Owen looked nervous. "Does she know it's not you?" Claire shook her head. "Probably not, she was asleep. " "You'd better get up there. If she wakes up with you gone she'll..." Owen stopped in his tracks, hearing Zara wailing loudly from the bedroom. Claire moaned as she stood up from her chair. "Go get her, mommy." Owen joked. Claire rolled her eyes. "Coming Zar!" she called up the stairs. As soon as Claire entered the bedroom she ran over to her crying assistant. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down. "W- where were you?!" Zara asked hysterically. "I was in the kitchen having some coffee, sweetheart. I didn't want to wake you up so I left you. My plan was to be back up here by the time you woke up. I'm sorry, baby." Claire explained. Zara wiped her eyes and said "It's fine... sorry, I panicked like that. " Claire smiled. "It's perfectly alright, honey. I understand. " Zara yawned and laid her head on Claire's chest. "Do you want to sleep a little longer?" the older woman asked. Zara shook her head and Claire knew exactly what she would have to do to make that happen. She held Zara bridal style, rocking her and talking soothingly to her until she passed out. She laid her back in bed and tucked her in. She tiptoed out the door and very carefully shut it behind her. Then went quietly down the stairs. "How is she?" Owen asked. "I got her to sleep again." Owen looked worried. " I think it's getting worse. I've never seen her cry like that when you weren't there. Usually she'd just send you a panicked text or something asking where you were. " Claire sighed. "yeah, it is definitely getting worse. She used to be able to sleep in a bed alone as long as I was in the room across the hall with both doors open. " Claire said. "Maybe I can get her to sleep tonight. You can have the night off." Owen suggested. Claire smiled "I really appreciate it but I don't know if she'd let you. It seems to be me that she's attached to. "

"I can give it a shot. You need your rest." Claire smiled and said "Thanks. "

~ That night ~

Claire stood in the hallway going over rules with Owen while Zara took a shower. "Ok, Owen, be careful of her shoulders, no pressure on her stomach because she got bitten there, don't talk about marine life, or the ocean in of itself, no bird noises, if you move her for some reason don't do it too fast, and for the love of all that is holy do not say the P word." Owen looked confused. "What P word?" Claire rolled her eyes and started flapping her arms, imitating wings. "Pelican? Peacock?" Claire sighed deeply and motioned for Owen to lean in "Pteranodon." she whispered. Owen shook his head in realization. "Good luck and, one last thing, if she starts crying, bring her to me, I can get her calmed down quickly and thats important because her stomach can't handle much crying. I would not recommend trying to settle her yourself." Owen laughed. "I think I can calm her down, I'm great at soothing babies." Claire sighed. "She's not a baby, Owen." "I know, but it is a similar situation. Claire shook her head. "Yeah, kinda I guess. Good luck. " Owen nodded as Claire went into her bedroom.

~ A while later ~

Owen had easily soothed Zara to sleep by simply rubbing her back. She wasn't clinging to him much, and seemed to be happy with him simply keeping his hand on her back. All was going great... but wouldn't you know it, of course she had to get a random stomachache at 2 in the morning. Zara woke up to the pain and whimpered quietly. Owen heard her and patted her back. "You ok?" he asked. Zara shook her head. "What's wrong?" Owen asked. Zara didn't answer, she just crawled over and laid on Owen, whimpering in pain. Owen sat up and held her against his chest. " What's the matter?" he asked again. He then noticed her hand placed firmly against her stomach. "Are you not feeling well?" The dark haired woman shook her head. Owen knew that her PTSD made her stomach upset from time to time, the problem was that Claire didn't say anything about what to do if that happened. He just sat, rubbing her back, hoping she'd fall asleep again, but her stomach had other plans. Zara felt herself becoming extremely nauseous; Owen noticed her increasing discomfort. "Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head, bringing a hand up to her mouth. Owen quickly reached down beside the bed and grabbed a trashcan. Pretty much the moment he got it in front of Zara she started throwing up. When she finished, Owen immediately could tell she was going to cry. He picked her up, slowly and gently as Claire had said, and started rocking her. "It's ok, it's over. You're alright now." he said soothingly. To his surprise and relief, Zara calmed down instantly and soom fell asleep. He laid her on the bed, cleaned out the trashcan then laid back down with her. Everything was fine for the rest of the night, even though Zara was much more clingy after that ordeal.

~ In the morning ~

"How'd it go?" Claire asked as she and Owen sat in the kitchen sipping their coffee. "Pretty good. But around 2 she threw up. But she went back to sleep really easily afterwards. " Clairelooked scared. "She threw up?!" Owen shook his head. "Yeah, it was just what she does sometimes. She's done it before. " Claire nodded " I know but I hate to think that she was ill and I wasn't there." Owen patted her arm. "Relax. She did fine. She didn't cry at all. She almost did but I managed to calm her down. " Claire hugged her boyfriend. " You are seriously the best. Thank you. " Owen smiled as he heard Zara crying quietly from upstairs. "Can you take the morning shift, mama?" he said jokingly. Claire smiled and said "I'd be glad to. " As she held Zara she realized that even though she was exhausted, constantly had tear stains on her clothes, probably had hearing problems, and had been vomited on more than once in the past few weeks, she honestly wouldn't trade it for anything. Zara was her world and she really saw her more as a daughter than a friend. Claire kissed the younger woman on the head and said "I love you, Zar Zar."

Zara sniffed and replied "I love you too. "


End file.
